tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Larius
Larius is a former Thalmor agent, who once served under and eventually succeeded Corelas Adire. He is introduced in The Legend of Nirn and returns in The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin as one of Kaizen's lieutenants. Biography Little is known about Larius' life before he joined the Thalmor, according to Corelas, he went on tour and oversaw a number of battles, unlike Corelas, he took this responsibility very seriously and sees himself as a war hero. Larius joined the Thalmor at a young age and built his way up to Commander, he stole the position from Corelas, by starting a witch hunt and putting pressure on his former friend and then saying that Korina's (his wife) death was making him emotional. The Legend of Nirn Corelas goes to the embassy in the Imperial City, hoping to get help from his comrades in the Altmeri Dominion. Larius is asigned with the task of protecting the companionship and he takes over security around them. Larius begins to see some change in Corelas' behaviour, noticing that he finds "degenerate humour" amusing all of a sudden. He tries to remind Corelas of his 'place' and shows nothing but disgust to his new 'friends.' Larius escorts the companionship to the Bloated Float, however, he insists on having armed guards follow them and giving them a full escort. The Commander has a weakness for spectacle and it shows as he orders several, golden armoured, Thalmor to escort the group to the waterfront. D'llaro appears and demands to know who has the information, Nish tells him that Larius has it and D'llaro's men take him away. Nobody knows what happens to Larius after that and nobody seems to care, not even Corelas. The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin Larius spends several years in Ganlas Elsinian's asylum, where he recovers from the trauma of being a hostage in D'llaro's camp. Kaizen recruits him into the Dark Brotherhood and he serves as Kaizen's right hand man for a while. The Altmer does several tasks for Kaizen, mostly keeping Petra locked up but he also tries to get Tabith Delressi under his thumb. When Tabith refuses to cooperate, he and Bologra grab her niece, believing her to be the guard Captain's daughter and try to drown her in Lake Arius. Bologra is uncomfortable with this and he is disgusted by Larius' lack of care for the child, who he reluctantly tried to kill. As a result, the Orc bursts into a state of rage and lunges at the Altmer, he attacks Larius and tries to kill him but Kaizen interveins, by driving an axe through Bologra's head, saving Larius' life. Larius continues to help Petra build up the sanctuary, in Fort Farragut, until Kaizen returns. He and Petra bond a little, when nobody else is around, the Imperial is somewhat amused by his sense of humour. When the fort is attacked, Larius runs off into the hillside, with Kaizen's invasion plans. The Following is taken out of Psychomantis108's canon and may defy LON canon. He and Vira look for the spear of Bitter Mercy, Larius is also tasked with the deed of escorting them. Needless to say Corelas and Larius do not trust eachother and the latter even goes as far as to trip the former up, whilst defending the mountain base from Shadows of Tyranil. Corelas warns Vira of Larius' traitorous nature as she brings him with them, the M.O.R.A.G T.O.N.G agent heeds his advice and is eventually found to be in need of it as Larius reveals that he intends to kill Corelas for betraying him, ten years prior. The Two Thalmor fight it out but Corelas comes out victorious, Larius insults Corelas, telling him that he is a failure, with a weak dead wife, who lost his mind to 'degenerates.' Corelas says nothing and mercilessly, shoves his sword into Larius' stomach and leaves him to bleed to death. Personality Larius is a very official man, with a superiority complex, with a number of fascist and Darwinistic views. He dispises non Altmers and civilians, calling them 'degenerates.' When he joins the Dark Brotherhood, he shows himself to be more tolerant as he serves an Argonian, works with an Orsimer and is pleasant to Petra, even when he has reasons not to be. He does show that he has nothing but disgust for Nepht, though it is implied that he hates her youth, rather than her race. Trivia *Larius is one of several NPCs who became main characters, the others are Nepht Delressi, Veneficus and Lucian Locke. *Larius was born in Dusk but moved to Shimmerene at a very young age. *He joined the Thalmor in his teenage years, lying about his age to get in. *He trained in Vuklhel Guard, Vira's home town. Appearances * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:450875 The Legend of Nirn VII] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:475359 The Legend of Nirn XI] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:484348#728 The Legend of Nirn XII] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:519381 The Legend of Nirn XVIII] (Flashback) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:531652 The Legend of Nirn XX] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:542513 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin I] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:546701 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin II] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:552271 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin III] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:559156 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin IV] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:579491 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin V] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:593012 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VI] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:609116 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VII] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:661479 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VIII] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:666696 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin IX] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:670463 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin X] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:692844 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XIV] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:696228 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XV] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:702416 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XVI] Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Altmer Category:Thalmor Category:Justiciars Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Deceased